The use of modular building panels is popular a popular method for economically adding additional enclosed structures to a pre-existing structure. Examples of new structures include room additions, cabanas, and enclosed porches. In many cases these room additional enclosures are used for leisure activities such as reading, watching television, and visiting with guests.
Typically modular building panels cost less than conventional construction materials. Modular building panels may be quickly disposed in an edge to edge configuration to form walls, roofs, etc. The assembly time required to build a structure with modular building panels is typically much less than when building using conventional construction methods. The time and labor savings provides additional cost savings.
Structures built with modular building panels are often exposed to the wind, sun rain, hail, and even seismic activity. It is desirable that structures built with modular building panels be durable enough to withstand exposure to these elements.
When a building panel is struck by an object such as a hail stone or a rain drop, the panel will resonate. If a person is inside a structure built with a large number of panels, during a hail storm or rain, the level of sound created by the impact of precipitation on the building panels is often objectionable. For example, in many cases it is difficult to carry on a conversation in the room because of the noise. Since enclosed structures built with modular building panels are typically intended for leisure activities it is desirable that the space inside the enclosure provide a peaceful place to entertain guests.